lordsonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Items are player-specific pieces of inventory. Lords Online inventories also contain treasure, which is used by heroes. Both the Fortune Wheel and the game store offer items. Players can also gift each other a limited number of items. Speedups *Teleport Card: reduces marching time by up to 9 1/2 hours (does not work with catapults) *Return Card: cuts troop return time in half Building speedups *Construction Tips: reduces building time by 30 minutes. *Construction Manual: reduces building time by 2 hours. *Construction Book: reduces building time by 12 hours. *Production Permit: adds 1 extra resource line for one day. *Building Permit: adds 1 extra building line for one day. *Adv Production Permit: adds 2 extra resource lines for 7 days. *Large Building Permit: adds 2 extra building lines for 7 days. *Construction Secrets: reduces building time by 30%. Research speedups *Research Tips: reduces research time by 30 minutes *Research Manual: reduces research time by 2 hours *Research Book: reduces research time by 12 hours *Research Secrets: reduces research time by 35%. Training speedups *Training Tips: reduces troop training time by 30 minutes *Training manual: reduces troop training time by 2 hours *Training Book: reduces troop training time by 12 hours. *Training Secrets: reduces troop training time by 30% Production boosts *Lumber Card: increases lumber output by 20% for 24 hours *Iron Card: increases iron output by 20% for 24 hours *Stone Card: increases stone output by 20% for 24 hours *Food Card: increases food output by 20% for 24 hours *Super Lumber Card: increases lumber output by 20% for 7 days *Suprt Iron Card: increases iron output by 20% for 7 days *Super Stone Card: increases stone output by 20% for 7 days *Super Food Card increases food output by 20% for 7 days *Lumber Book: grants 40,000 lumber instantly *Iron Book: grants 40,000 iron instantly *Stone Book: grants 40,000 stone instantly *Food Book: grants 40,000 food instantly Other *Lair Pass: grants one entrance to the Lair. Previously players could gain three free lair passes each day for logging into the game but are currently only obtainable from the Game Shop. *Flag Card: allows you to change your flag name *Close City Gates card: keeps your troops and buildings safe when attacked *Physical Attack card: boosts army's physical attack by 20% *Magical Defense Card: boost's army's physical attack by 20% *Character Transfer Card: moves a character to one random server *Truce Card: makes a player a neutral figure for 3 days: see Truce Mode *Scroll Pack: gives 3 random scrolls when opened *Gem Pack: gives 3 random gems when opened *Rune Pack: gives 3 random Runes when opened *Adv Castle Teleporter: teleports your city to a specific location *Surplus cards: reduces the resources required for building for 24 hours. Comes in 10%, 20%, and 30% *Rebirth Card: Deletes your current profile and allows you to start over *Jewelry: There are several types of Jewelry which are used to upgrade differnt buildings. Origonally they were given out as one of the rewards for staying logged in for several hours at a time but that feature is now removed. They can currently be bought from the Game Shop for 1 coins each or requested from a friend.